Pirata? Ela?
by Kurara Black
Summary: "Bebei amigos,io-ho!" Que tal entrar no mundo dos piratas?Com monstros,lendas,deuses,guerras,traições e maravilhas?Que o capitão é uma moça e os principes são os sequestrados? WinXEd/MayXAl/RoyXRiza/LingXLan Fan
1. Saque de Ouro

Full Metal Alchemist Brotherhood naum me pertence. Bom, como a FIC é **só minha**, eu posso fazer o que quiser com o pessoal. (Ufa! n.n).

Legenda:

- Fala -

_"Pensamento"_

Narração

**Flash Back**

(coisas da madama aki n.n')

O0o0o0o **Mudança de lugar** o0o0o0O

* * *

Saque de Ouro

Era mais um dia calmo na cidade Portuária Central. Calmo no ritmo das pessoas daquele país, claro. Todas as damas estavam vibrando por causa da notícia, ia ter um baile no palácio pra comemorar o décimo sexto aniversário do príncipe Edward. (imaginem o chibi – QUEM É CHIBI? - com roupa de príncipe... medo -.-')Talvez elas tivessem uma chance de serem notadas pelo príncipe ou seu irmão, Alphonse.

O0o0o0o **No palácio** o0o0o0O

- Nii-san! – O Elric mais novo chamava – Tenha calma, é só um baile!

- Tem coisa aí, Al. – Edward falou – Provavelmente Hohenheim ta tramando algo. Provavelmente ele quer me arranjar uma noiva! Inferno!

- Nii-san, eu não acho que o pai esteja tramando algo desse tipo. – Gota.

- Ha, é lógico que ta!

- Obrigado por acreditar em mim, Edward. – Van Hohenheim (ou o 'rei', como preferir) chega no meio da conversa.

- Hey, não apareça do nada! – Edward veia.

- Isso lá é jeito de falar com rei? E eu sou seu pai, ainda por cima!

- Ta, ta. Pra que esse mald... Digo, esse grande baile? – O Elric mais velho indaga.

- Eu não posso comemorar o 16º aniversário do meu 1º filho?

- Sério que é só isso?

- Claro. Você duvida?

- Sim. – Hohenheim quase cai pra trás

- Você duvida muito de seu pai. – Fala saindo da sala – Aproveite a chance pra arrumar uma noiva... Bonita, de preferência.

Foi a vez de Ed quase cair.

- Esse velho barbudo... – Ed espumava de raiva.

- Nii-san... – Al gota.

O0o0o0o **No porto** o0o0o0O

- Vocês entenderam? Nós vamos lá como convidados, enquanto isso vocês saqueiam. Só o palácio. Nada de roubar do povo.

- O povo é pobre, pra que íamos roubá-lo?

- Ótimo. Bom, nós vamos.

- Peraí, por que vocês ficam com a parte mais fácil?

- Entra lá pra você ver. Vai direto pra forca! A gente se passa melhor de povo do que vocês. E ainda é arriscado!

- Vamos, o baile vai começar.

- Executem o plano do jeito certo e teremos dinheiro suficiente pra uns dois meses. Ou menos, do jeito que vocês são... Vamos!

O0o0o0o **No baile** o0o0o0O

Milhares de pessoas entravam no salão do palácio, as mulheres eram a maioria. Todas queriam valsar com um dos príncipes sentados nos tronos ao lado do rei. Em compensação, os mesmos estavam entediados. Superentediados.

- Chamem seus pares e preparem-se, a orquestra começará a tocar em breve! – O rei anunciou. Todos batem palmas. – Mas antes, passo a palavra ao meu filho, o aniversariante da noite: Príncipe Edward Elric.

- Agradeço ao meu pai pela grandiosa festa feita hoje à minha homenagem. – Ed fala cortês, levantando do trono. – E agradeço a vocês, por comparecerem nesta data. – Dá um sorriso e volta a sentar no trono.

- Você é um ótimo ator, Nii-san. – Al sussurra pro irmão – Se não te conhecesse, juraria que você está feliz com a festa...

- Valeu...

- Bom, Vamos valsar. Edward, - Vira pro filho que estava com o olhar fixo num ponto - escolha o seu par primeiro.

Todas as moças ficaram paralisadas. 1º: O príncipe ia dançar com uma delas! 2º: Quem eram aquelas que os príncipes estavam olhando?

Uma era alta, com loiros cabelos que caíam em cascata até a cintura. Olhos mais azuis e brilhantes que o dia mais belo. Pense num dia claro, o céu azul que parecia brilhar por causa do sol, então, seus olhos eram mais belos. O vestido azul marinho era simples. Alguns babados azul-claros na barra e no final das mangas. Longo e meio rodado. Alguns brincos nas orelhas. Sem nenhuma maquiagem, mas ela não precisava. Era ela que Edward olhava hipnotizado.

A outra era um pouco mais baixa, com cabelos castanhos também até a cintura. Só que em duas tranças baixas (sabe aquelas tranças amarradas na nuca? Então). Olhos castanho-escuros, brilhantes e belos. Usava um vestido vermelho meio apagado igual ao de sua acompanhante, mas com babados cor de vinho pelas mangas. Sem brincos e sem maquiagem, mas na opinião de Alphonse, que a olhava admirado, ela não precisava disso.

Elas se aproximaram da pista acanhadamente, observando tudo com olhares fascinados. Ed e Al se levantaram dos tronos ao mesmo tempo. Ed foi até a loira e Al até a outra.

- Me dá a honra de uma dança? – Ed pergunta fazendo uma mesura e estendendo a mão.

- C... Claro, será uma honra, Vossa Alteza – Ela gagueja e cora, enquanto segura na mão dele. _"Ela é linda corada. E tem uma mão macia"_ Ed pensou.

Al chamou a morena pra uma dança.

- Gostaria de dançar?

- Claro. Vossa Alteza me deixa honrada com seu pedido. – Sorri. _"Ela tem um sorriso lindo."_

Começou a valsa. Os casais dançavam. Quer dizer, tentavam. As mulheres não paravam de lançar olhares desgostosos para os pares dos príncipes.

- Não se incomode com isso. – Ed fala ao notar que sua parceira estava meio desconfortável com os olhares. – Pode me dizer seu nome, senhorita?

- Não estou incomodada com os olhares para mim, Alteza. Estou preocupada com minha amiga. Ela é sensível. – Suspiro – Meu nome é Winry. Não precisa me chamar por senhorita, Alteza.

- Winry é um belo nome. Não se preocupe com sua amiga, meu irmão é um cavalheiro. Nunca a deixaria se entristecer. E não precisa me chamar de Alteza. Só Ed ou Edward está bom.

- Mas...

- Onegai.

- Hai... Edward. – Dá um sorriso. Ela tinha uma voz de veludo e um sorriso mais brilhante e bonito que a própria lua.

- Arigatou. – Sorriu. _"O sorriso dele parece um sol. Alegre, quente e divertido."_

Não muito longe deles:

- May. Esse é meu nome, Alteza. Não precisa usar o 'senhorita'.

- May? É um nome muito bonito. Combina com você. 'Um nome bonito pra uma pessoa bonita'. – Ela corou com o elogio. Ele sorriu – Pode me chamar de Alphonse ou Al. Alteza me faz sentir diferente.

- Então... Al-sama. Tudo bem eu te chamar assim?

- Claro!

O0o0o0o **No lado de fora do palácio** o0o0o0O

- Vai logo, Envy.

- Cala boca, Greed!

- Ei, parem com isso os dois!

- Não se mete nisso, Riza! – Envy reclama.

- Que fome... Vamos logo, pra voltar logo e comer alguma coisa. Ran Fan? Você trouxe tudo?

- Sim, Ling-sama.

- Cara, como você aguenta meu irmão? – Greed pergunta.

- Eu não sou tão insuportável assim! – Ling retruca.

- Não, imagina.

- Cale a boca, Roy. Você não pode falar de mim!

- Calem a boca. Vamos logo, senão ela vai ficar brava. – Riza dá uma pausa – E Roy, Ling ta certo.

- Yhuuuu! Tome!

- Nani?

- Vamos ou não?

- Vamos, Envy.

O0o0o0o **No baile** o0o0o0O

Um soldado vem correndo e gritando:

- Piratas! Piratas estão aqui! Estão saqueando o palácio!

- O que? – O rei levanta do trono.

- Piratas? – Os irmãos Elric disseram ao mesmo tempo

- Piratas? – Winry e May se olharam.

"É hora?" "Pelo jeito sim, May". É o que seus olhares diziam. Elas fingiram medo e susto com a notícia.

- May, você ouviu?

- Que medo!

- Não se preocupem! Nós vamos protegê-las! Certo, Nii-san?

- É obvio! – Sacam as espadas.

- A... Arigatou.

De repente, bombas, tiros e gritos eram ouvidos. Um grupo vinha em direção do salão.

Piratas! Piratas entravam pelas janelas e portas. Alguns vinham em direção às protegidas dos príncipes. Outros lutavam com os guardas e roubavam as jóias das moças.

- Sai da frente, nanico!

- QUEM É TÃO PEQUENO QUE NEM UMA PULGA PODE VER?

- Eu não falei isso, sua mula! – Envy gota.

- Nii-san... – Al gota.

- Socorro! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

- Me soltaaaaaaaaaaaa! Socoooorooo!

Nem viram quando Greed chegou, agarrou-as e começou a correr com uma em cada ombro.

- Winry!

- Aonde você vai, chibi príncipe?

- QUEM É TÃO PEQUENINO QUE UMA BRISA LEVA LONGE?

- Eu também não falei isso! Anta suarenta!

- May! – Al grita

- Se preocupe com você! – Ling fala.

- Edward!

- Al-sama!

- MEEE SAAAALVEEEEEEEEMMM! – Berraram as duas juntas.

- AAAAAAAAH! Vocês são barulhetaaaaas! – Greed reclama e vai embora.

Depois de um tempo de luta, Envy e Ling encostavam as espadas nas gargantas dos príncipes. Os dois piratas eram os únicos que sobraram.

- Então? Quais suas últimas palavras?

- Envy... Eu acho melhor você não falar isso. O 'Capitão' vai ficar bravo.

- Hey, vocês. Considerem-se com sorte, o 'Capitão' não gosta de matar.

- Mas pode abrir uma exceção se você mata-los... Vamos embora!

- Hai, hai. – Se virando pra ir embora.

- Parola! – Ed fala.

- Hein? – Olham pra ele.

- Invocamos o direito de Parola! De acordo com o Código Pirata, quando o inimigo pede esse direito é dever da tripulação levá-lo até o capitão.

- Isso é sério, Ling?

- Bom, deve ser. Mas o que um príncipe minúsculo sabe sobre o Código?

- QUEM É TÃO, MAIS TÃO PEQUENO QUE CHAMA FORMIGA DE GIGANTE?

- Eu não falei isso, seu bocó!

- Bom, vamos levá-los. Qualquer coisa a gente joga eles pro Craken.

O0o0o0o **No navio** o0o0o0O

- Ling! Pra que vocês trouxeram eles? – Riza pergunta.

- Eles invocaram o direito de Parola.

- Mas eles não são piratas! – Roy interveio.

- Quem se importa? Vamos jogá-los ao Craken! – Greed sugere.

- Foi você que as levou! O que fez com elas?- Ed pergunta

Ele e Al estavam amarrados, um de costas pro outro, no meio do convés. Já era de manhã.

- Nada.

- Nii-san, onde estamos?

- Temos visitas? Realmente Envy, Ling. Vocês me surpreendem. – Ed reconheceu a voz de veludo.

- Eles são malucos! Hihihihihi! – Al reconheceu a voz de criança.

- Essas vozes...

- Bem vindos ao meu navio! Bem vindos ao 'Dama da Morte'!

- Sejam muito bem vindos!

Eles viram duas cabeleiras. Uma loira e outra castanha.

* * *

Eu terminei as duas primeiras FICs que fiz? **NÃO!**

A ideia veio e ficou ótima (modéstia a parte) então coloquei no PC. Shikataganai? Bom, tá aí. Leiam, pelo menos.

Ass.: Kurara

P.S.: As outras FICs são: "Tempo" (um IchiRuki) e "Tadaima, Minna" (um Cross-Over de Naruto com Bleach. O casal é HitsuHina [HitsugayaXHinata])


	2. A Pirata

Full Metal Alchemist Brotherhood naum me pertence. Bom, como a FIC é **só minha**, eu posso fazer o que quiser com o pessoal. (Ufa! n.n).

Legenda:

- Fala -

_"Pensamento"_

Narração

**Flash Back**

(coisas da madama aki n.n')

O0o0o0o **Mudança de lugar** o0o0o0O

* * *

A Pirata

- Bem vindos ao meu navio! Bem vindos ao 'Dama da Morte'!

- Sejam muito bem vindos!

Eles viram duas cabeleiras. Uma loira e outra castanha.

- WINRY?

- MAY?

- A gente sabe nossos nomes, Edward. (tome!) – Winry fala em tom sarcástico. – Acho que devo desculpas a vocês. Como devem ter notado, minha tripulação é meio...

- Burra? Idiota?

- Quase, May, quase. Err... Ah! Rude! Isso.

- Rude? É maluca mesmo. Rude é elogio... – ¬¬'

- Olha quem fala... - ¬¬*

- Os desamarrem. Deixem apenas as mãos amarradas.

- Capitã? – Todos a olham estupefatos.

- É isso que ouviram! Quero conversar com nossos 'convidados'... A sós.

- Pra que? É só jogá-los pros tubarões! Pro Craken! – Greed reclama.

- Greed! Vamos jogá-lo junto com eles! Que tal? – Winry diz irônica – Se não está feliz com meu jeito de fazer as coisas, – Saca a espada – Me mate e tome controle do 'Dama'. – Aponta a espada pra ele – Lembra nossa última luta?

- Lembro sim, gracinha. – Greed replica, mas recua – Não quero morrer tão cedo, Às suas ordens, senhorita. – Começa a soltar os loiros.

- Pena. Pensei que ia abrir uma exceção da sua lei de não matar. – Ling diz decepcionado – Ia livrar a mundo dele... Pra que você quer falar com nossos 'convidados de honra'?

- Isso não interessa a vocês.

- Não me diga que se apaixonou pelo chibi, Ca-pi-tã? – Envy diz sarcasticamente

- Envy... Você realmente quer ser morto...

- Pensei que você não matasse.

- E não mato. Mas o Craken, sim – Dá um sorriso ao ver a cara de espanto do outro – Mas talvez David Jones tenha pena de seu cadáver e te coloque com a tripulação.

- Ok, ok! Às ordens.

- Mais alguém quer falar algo? Alguém? – Olha em volta – Não? Ótimo! Venham comigo. – Se dirige aos príncipes já soltos – Ou preferem ficar aí? May!

- Hai!

- Venha junto.

- Okay!

Eles as seguiram. Entraram na cabine do 'capitão'. A cabine era grande e estava atulhada de LIVROS!

- Um pirata que lê? – Ed diz descrente

- Nii-san! Isso é incrível!

- Gostaram? – Winry os encara.

- H... Hai! – Dizem ao mesmo tempo. Winry achou graça. Estavam com medo dela!

- May, os desamarre.

- Deixa comigo! – Saca a espada – Virem-se. E não se mexam!- Cortou as cordas que prendiam as mãos deles – Pronto. – Guarda a espada e vai pro lado da loira

- Você me enganou! – Ed berra – VOCÊS nos enganaram! – Veia – Por que, hein, por q...?

- Desculpa! – Falam ao mesmo tempo

- Hã?

- Peço desculpas por trazê-los aqui. Pelo baile. Tínhamos a chance! Mas não se preocupem, daqui a quatro semanas (ou um mês, como queira) chegaremos ao porto de Rizembool.

- Vocês estão se desculpando! Viu só, Nii-san? Elas estão pedindo perdão!

- Eu não acredito! Não mesmo!

- Mas eu sim! Agradeço o favor de nos deixar no próximo porto. Também aceito suas desculpas... Por nós dois.

- Esse é o Al-sama! Não falei que ele era demais?

- Al-sama? – Ed olha pro irmão e ri – Parabéns, Al! Finalmente alguém gosta de você! E é uma pirata!

- Nii-san! – Cora

- Pelo menos ele tem alguém, Ed.

- Ed? – Vez de Alphonse rir – Você não fica atrás, Nii-san. Conseguiu uma pirata loira! E ela é muito bonita! Combina com você! – Ed cora

- Cai fora! Eu não quero um homem menor que eu! Esse nanico é irritante!

- QUEM É TÃO PEQUENO QUE NÃO SERVE NEM PRA COMIDA DE ARAINHA DE JARDIM?

- Eu não disse isso, chibi. Você mesmo ta se chamando de nanico.

- NANI?

- Nii-san... – Gota

- Vamos nos apresentar. Chamo-me Winry Rockbell. Capitã Winry Rockbell.

- Eu sou May Chang. Imediata May Chang. Prazer.

- Peraí, me deixa ver se entendi direito. Winry, você é a Capitã desse navio...

- Esse navio se chama 'Dama da Morte'. – Winry interrompe

- Que seja. Você é a Capitã dele. E essa do seu lado...

- É a May-chan. – Alphonse corrige

- Que seja! É a sua Imediata. Quantos anos você tem?

- Eu tenho a sua idade. 16 anos e a May...

- 15. Sou um ano mais nova.

- A mesma idade que eu. – O Elric mais novo comenta

- E são donas desse navio? Vocês são loucas!

- Bem vindos à minha tripulação! – Winry dá uma pausa e depois completa – Temporariamente. Temos de comemorar o saque! Ajudem a limpar o convés!

- Só mais uma coisa... – Ed fala olhando em volta – Esses livros...

- Comprados. Alguns tomados. Uns apostados. Outros barganhados. Por...?

- Nada, não! Vamos, Al!

- Limpe o convés direito, chibi!

- QUEM VOCÊ CHAMOU DE MICRO ANÃO?

Winry dá um risinho. _"Maldita!" _Ed pensa _"Ela consegue me deixar louco só com um sorriso! Maravilhoso e belo, aliás... Que é que eu to pensando? Controle-se, Edward Elric! Só porque ela é atraente, com um corpo escultural... AAAAAAHHHH! Mandei você se controlar!"_

- Ei, alguém em casa?

- Hã?

- Vocês vão ajudar ou não?

- Hai! Nós vamos! Né Al?

- Hai, Nii-san.

O0o0o0o **No convés** o0o0o0O

- Tava viajando legal, hein, Nii-san?

- Cale a boca! Mas essa menina não me é estranha...

- Falando da Capitã? – Riza pergunta

- AAAAAHHHH! De onde você veio?

- Está todo mundo aqui, chibi. – Envy responde entediado

- A Capitã é legal.

- Hey, chibi. – Envy chama – Vocês vão ajudar, certo? Chamo-me Envy. Essa do seu lado é a Riza.

- Prazer.

- Eu sou Greed e esse é meu irmão.

- Ling. Prazer.

- Lan Fan.

- Roy.

- Edward e Alphonse Elric. – Ed "cumprimenta" – Nenhum prazer em conhecer.

- Desculpem...

- Tudo bem. Vocês falavam da Capitã? – Riza pergunta

- Sim... – Al responde sem graça

- Não se preocupem, afinal, vocês são daqui agora. Já sei! Vamos contar nossas histórias de quando conhecemos a Capitã? – Riza sugere

- Que seja.

- Tanto faz.

- Pode ser. (Pepsi?)

- Okay.

- Pra passar o tempo. Quem começa?

- Greed, vai você.

- Por que eu?

- Porque você foi o último a chegar. E a história deles fomos nós que fizemos. E foi você que ela tirou da forca e foi contra o seu pai, o rei de Xing.

- Peraí, parou!

- Que foi? Nii-san?

- Quer dizer que o Greed e o Ling são príncipes?

- Somos. – Ling confirma. Ed e Al começam a gargalhar. – Lan Fan, ele estão rindo de mim, né?

- Devo mata-los?

- AAAAHH! Que irritante! – Greed explode – Ta bem, eu começo. Felizes? Ouçam bem, pois não vou ficar repetindo!

- Fala da Capitã, não de você. – Envy retruca – Já calei

- Foi assim...

* * *

Oi. Eu sei que andei sumida, mas que eu posso fazer? Ah, se quiserem me matar vão ter que passar pelo Zaraki (Bleach), Sesshoumaru (Inuyasha), Scar (FMA), Yusuke (Yu Yu Hakusho), Kenshin (Samurai X), Sasuke (Naruto), Gintoki (Gintama), Goku (DB), L (Death Note) e Shichika (Katanagatari).

E Respondendo a review: _**Rizz:**_Aí está!Espero que goste!No próximo capítulo vai ser só o flash back do ,esse é o 2º Greed,aquele que tem o corpo do é.

Ass.: Kurara Black

P.S.: Amo vocês! n.n'


	3. Gêmeos do Rei

Full Metal Alchemist Brotherhood naum me pertence. Bom, como a FIC é **só minha**, eu posso fazer o que quiser com o pessoal. (Ufa! n.n).

Legenda:

- Fala -

_"Pensamento"_

Narração

**Flash Back**

(coisas da madama aki n.n')

O0o0o0o **Mudança de lugar** o0o0o0

Gêmeos do Rei

O0o0o0o **Porto central de Xing** o0o0o0

**Flash Back**

**- Envy! Envy! ENVY! – Winry grita – Cadê ele?**

**- Fale, Capitã. – Envy ouve chama-lo**

**- Onde estava?**

**- Na cidade.**

**- Fazendo...?**

**- Procurando uma garota bonita. Por...?**

**- Vou avisando de antemão! Não engravide uma mulher sem casar com ela!**

**- Ciúmes? – Envy debocha**

**- Nem nos meus piores pesadelos! (Tome \o/) – Responde indignada – Só que eu não quero um mulherio que eu nunca vi me enchendo por sua causa! Foi por isso que perdemos o Havoc.**

**- Ok, ok. – Nesse tempo chega Riza e May discutindo com Roy.**

**- Você é um tarado mulherengo, isso sim!**

**- Concordo, May. E ainda leva toco!**

**- Você, Rizinha, ta com ciúmes. E você, May, ta é com inveja. Porque tem gente que gosta de mim.**

**- 1º: NINGUÉM gosta de você! Se não você não correria atrás daquele mulherio todo! (TOME \o/) 2º: O invejoso aqui é o Envy!**

**- O que tem eu?**

**- Nada.**

**- ENVY!**

**- EU! - \o**

**- O que você quer falar comigo? – Pergunta muito impaciente – Vai ficar enrolando até eu criar teia de aranha?**

**- Seria bom demais pra ser verdade... – Envy resmunga baixinho**

**- Perdão? Disse algo?**

**- Nada não!**

**- Bom, vamos, triozinho da alegria.**

**- Okay, Capitã Win!**

**- May... Como você pode ser tão animada? – Roy gota**

**- OOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIII! DÁ PRA VIM LOGO? (Cara... A interrogação parece minúscula... n.n').**

**- Sim, senhora, Capitã! – Todos respondem assustados. (Até eu. -.-')**

**- Capitã... É de noite... Vai acordar a todos... – Envy gota**

**- Então vamos! – Winry veia**

O0o0o0o** Numa viela qualquer **o0o0o0** (detalhe pra que?)**

**- Ling! LING! – Envy chama baixinho**

**- Envy? – Uma voz pergunta – Trouxe ajuda?**

**- Ling, venha cá!**

**- Ok. – Um jovem de cabelos negros e olhos da mesma cor, só que puxados, aparece. Vestia trajes típicos de Xing.**

**- Quem é esse, Envy? – Winry pergunta**

**- Ling Yao, doçura. – Ling responde**

**- Envy, explique-se. – A Capitã pede**

**- Você não disse que precisávamos de gente? Esse cara topa ir conosco desde que o ajudemos.**

**- Com o que, exatamente?**

**- Tirara meu irmão da forca. E eu vou conseguir! – Ling diz confiante**

**- Gosto da sua confiança, Ling. – Winry comenta – Você tem coragem suficiente para isso? E determinação?**

**- Sempre tive, doçura.**

**- Winry Rockbell é meu nome! Você é o que? Algum partidário do rei de Xing?**

**- Filho dele.**

**- E o que um príncipe quer com piratas? E o outro está condenado à morte? Só não melhora porque não dá mais... – A Rockbell diz descrente**

**- Eu sei!... Cadê o capitão? O navio tem um capitão, certo?**

**- Você nem sabe disso! Envy, você não mencionou o 'capitão'? Não creio!**

**- Perdoe-me, CAPITÃ. – Envy dá ênfase a tal palavra**

**- Capitã? Você? Ela? – Ling olha a loira com cara de 'hein? Devo ta ficando louco!'**

**- Respeito, moço, respeito. Sim, sou a Capitã e bem vindo ao time!**

**- Capitã? Vai aceita-lo? – Todos perguntam ao mesmo tempo o!o. (isso aki é cara de surpresa, ta? n.n').**

**- Claro! Parece uma boa diversão. Aleluia, digo eu. – Suspira**

**- Capitã, esse seu sangue aventureiro ainda vai te matar. – May balança a cabeça.**

**- Até hoje eu sobrevivi de boa. – Dá de ombros – Uma boa aventura a mais não me levará para ver a morte tão cedo. Ah, mas não mesmo! Então! – Vira pra tripulação – Quem topa a aventura?**

**- Todos nós, Capitã!**

**- Ótimo! Ling!**

**- Hai! - \o**

**- Quando seu irmão vai ser enforcado?**

**- Você não quer saber por que meu irmão vai pra forca? E por que quero salva-lo?**

**- Não importa como aconteceu! E sim como resolver! Não precisamos lembrar o passado e sim saber fazer o presente, pois é ele que lava ao futuro! (baixou a filósofa... -.-') – Diz em to de 'óbvio' – Vou perguntar de novo: Quando seu irmão vai pra forca?**

**- Amanhã as 8:15 da matina.**

**- Ótimo! Temos dois novatos!**

**- Dois? Meu irmão ta nessa conta?**

**- Lógico. Sua condição é ir junto com a gente só depois de ajudarmos, certo?**

**- Certo...**

**- Em troca da nossa ajuda, nós levaremos seu irmão também! É a minha condição!**

**- Mas...**

**- Você nuca ouviu a frase 'Nunca confie em piratas'?**

**- Claro que sim! Mas...**

**- Então vamos já! – Winry não dá tempo de ele terminar. (nem começar. He, he ^^')**

O0o0o0o** Na prisão, pouco antes da execução **o0o0o0

**- Hey, príncipe! Cadê o papai agora? Foi tomar chá de dedinho em pé?**

**- Pare de encher, Pride. – Greed reclama – Aliás, Pride, o que uma criança como você ta fazendo aqui? Wrath (quase morri tentando escrever esse nome! Memória ruim...) te largou de novo?**

**- Nani? – Pride (adoro esse nome n.n) estreita os olhos**

**- Greed-sama, chegou a hora! – Um soldado qualquer anuncia (e de novo: detalho pra que?) – Por favor, me acompanhe. E não tente fugir, Greed-sama (também adoro esse nome n.n).**

**- Pra que eu ia fugir? – Acompanha o soldado com as mãos amarradas ne frente do corpo.**

O0o0o0o** No local da forca **o0o0o0

**- Estamos presentes aqui para assistir a execução de tal condenado: Greed Yao-sama, príncipe de Xing, acusado de roubar relíquias de família e vende-las no mercado negro, de ajudar piratas a fugir, de se fingir de padre-chefe do convento e induzir inocentes a saquear e agredir uns ao outros...**

**- Esse dia foi legal... – Greed dá um risinho ao lembrar-se daquele dia. Fora realmente engraçado.**

**-... E, por último, é culpado por mandar sequestrar o príncipe Ling-sama, para tomar seu lugar.**

**- A única coisa dentre essas sete que não fiz.**

**- Alguma última palavra?**

**- Claro. Ja ne! Vocês ainda me verão! E vivo! Whuashuahsuashaushuahsuahsua hsua (risadinha infeliz... u.ú') – Gargalha.**

**- Ficou louco, o coitado. – Muitos sussurram**

**- E vão ver logo, meu irmão! – Alguém grita lá de trás. Todos se viram para olhar. Ling estava com espada na mão e roupa de pirata.**

**- Príncipe Ling? Está bem? – Começa o rebuliço**

**- Ling! – Greed grita – Sua anta! Por que voltou?**

**- Pra te salvar, trouxa!**

**- Mal agradecido!**

**- Mas que diabos...?**

**Roy, Riza, May e Envy aparecem em cena e vão para perto da forca.**

**- Guardas! Guardas! GUARDAS! – O rei berra**

**- Desiste, meu rei! – Envy berra de volta – Tirando os quinze soldados daqui, acabamos com todo o resto.**

**- Liberte-o! Vai logo! Envy! – Ling berra (esse povo só berra?!) pro companheiro – Vamos cuidar desses!**

**- Você não manda no pedaço!**

**- Vai!**

**Começa a peleja. Um soldado aparece na frente de Envy, que não tem escolha senão lutar. Estavam tão entretidos na luta que esqueceram completamente de Greed, cujo pescoço já estava amarrado à forca, esperando o alçapão sob seus pés abrir. O carrasco chega por trás da forca e vai até a alavanca. Mas antes que pudesse fazer qualquer movimento, sente a ponta fria duma lâmina de espada na nuca. Todos param a luta por um momento para ver o que aconteceu.**

**- Eu não faria isso se fosse você...**

**- Capitã!**

**- Está atrasada! – Envy reclama**

**- Foi mal! Têm uns dez guardas em cada cantinho desse maldito castelo! – A loira explica – Pare aí! – Ordena quando o carrasco faz menção de puxar a alavanca.**

**- Quem...?**

**- Não interessa! – Pega a pistola pelo cano e bate com tudo na cabeçorra do carrasco – Vamos, Greed! – Corta as cordas que o prendiam**

**- Mas que raios...? Como você...? – Ele balbucia**

**- Depois! Pessoal! Parem de brincar e vamos embora!**

**- Hai, Capitã!**

**Derrotam os últimos soldados e saem correndo, não sem antes pegar algumas jóias. Winry era a única que sobrara e já estava indo embora.**

**- Pare aí, pirata! – Um soldado chega atrás de Winry e aponta a espada – Você está presa por invadir esse reino e...**

**- Esse seria um bom discurso... – Winry vira pra ele. Espada na mão. Dá um golpe e desarma o soldado –... Se eu tivesse paciência pra ouvir! – Usa a parte de trás da lâmina para nocauteá-lo e sai correndo, acabando com todo e qualquer guarda que estivesse na frente.**

O0o0o0o** No porto (já mencionado ;) **o0o0o0

**- Vamos! May! – Envy chama a bordo do navio**

**- Não vou sem a Capitã! – May fala e vira para tentar ver algo**

**- Oê! – Eles ouvem a loira gritar de longe. E ela estava sendo perseguida por vinte soldados! Que, aliás, não estavam com uma cara muito boa...**

**- May...? – Envy começa**

**- RETIRO O QUE DISSE!VAMOS LOGO! – May vai pro 'Dama da Morte'**

**- Oi! Esperem por mim! – Winry gritava, corria , xingava tudo ao mesmo tempo**

**- Peguem! Peguem-na! Não a deixem fugir!**

**Depois de tanto correr, a Rockbell finalmente chega ao 'Dama'. Atenção ao fato dela ter chego bem a tempo de subir na âncora e ser puxada para cima, por favor.**

**- Senhores! – Ela grita agarrada à âncora – Esse dia será lembrado como o dia que a Capitã Winry Rockbell escapou das garras do rei de Xing! – Acena**

**Flash Back**

* * *

Oi?Alguém à vista?Bom,taí o 3º que gostem.**  
**

Ah,o Greed é aquele com o corpo do Ling,tá?Por isso o título ficou 'Gêmeos do Rei'.

Vocês,com certeza,notaram que eu não descrevi as roupas?Prefiro deixar isso com os leitores...Mas,se quiserem,a roupa da May é igual a da Elizabeth do 'Piratas do Caribe no Fim do Mundo' e a da Winry é igual a da filha do Barba Negra do 'Piratas do Caribe - Navegando em Águas Desconhecidas'.

É isso.

Ass.:Kurara Black


	4. Histórias Antigas, Lendas Perfeitas

Full Metal Alchemist Brotherhood naum me pertence. Bom, como a FIC é **só minha**, eu posso fazer o que quiser com o pessoal. (Ufa! n.n).

Legenda:

- Fala -

_"Pensamento"_

Narração

_**Flash Back**_

(coisas da madama aki n.n')

O0o0o0o **Mudança de lugar** o0o0o0

* * *

Histórias Antigas, Lendas Perfeitas.

O0o0o0o **No reino** o0o0o0

- Tolos! Caíram na armadilha da pirata Rockbell! Parvos! – Disse o conselheiro real, indignado. Estavam conversando sobre o desaparecimento dos príncipes.

- Aquela donzela tão delicada que dançava com Edward ontem, é a Capitã do 'Dama da Morte'? – O rei pergunta com surpresa.

- Sim, Majestade. É ela. Também conhecida como... – Não pôde terminar a frase, pois dois guardas entram na Sala do Trono (Toscão -.-) carregando um mendigo maltrapilho (Bom, acho que um mendigo non ia se vestir com trajes de gala {A não ser que seja o Cadinho. Aí é outra historia.}).

- Majestade! – Um deles anuncia – Este homem afirma ter visto a pirata que atende pelo nome de Winry Rockbell em pessoa.

Hohenheim olha, pelas lentes de seus óculos, o homem a sua frente. Era jovem, baixo, devia ter pouco mais de 20 anos, usava óculos cuja lente esquerda estava trincada, as roupas não valiam a pena nem observar. O moço olha, apavorado, o rei levantar-se do trono e ir onde ele se encontrava.

- Por Kami-sama! É uma criança! – O rei exclama – Jovem, diga-me, você realmente sabe algo sobre a Capitã Winry Rockbell?

- Majestade, – O conselheiro intervém – Não há porque chamar aquela pirata traiçoeira e medíocre de 'capitã'. – Se ele viu ou não o olhar mortal que ganhou do mendigo, não se pode saber.

- Ela, sendo pirata ou não, tem um navio e uma tripulação. Logo é uma capitã. – Hohenheim replica, ganhando um olhar caloroso do suposto mendigo. – Então, meu caro, quem é você e o que sabe sobre a Capitã Rockbell?

- Me chamo Kain. Kain Fury (Se o nome dele tiver errado... Dane-se!). E eu vi a Capitã Winry.

- Sim, sim. Diga-me tudo que sabe.

- O senhor quer a história real ou a lenda?

- As duas coisas. Gosto de histórias.

- Bom, então vamos começar pela realidade. Eu sou um trabalhador, bom, pelo menos eu era. Perdi meu emprego porque, um dia, eu cheguei bêbado no trabalho. Como não tinha dinheiro, fui despejado da pousada em que estava. Uma noite, fui cercado por alguns guardas no beco e eles me agrediram. Então, no meio de tapas e socos, ouvi uma voz de mulher dizendo: "Acho bom vocês pararem com isso...".

"Fiquei paralisado. Por parte por causa da dor que sentia, por outra por causa de que a mulher não passava de uma jovem loira de 15 anos. Ouvi um dos guardas chama-la de menininha e manda-la embora. Então surgiram mais três moças, todas vestidas como piratas. Se não me engano, uma era loira, outra tinha cabelo castanho e a última tinha cabelos cor da noite. Os guardas começaram a zombar delas, mas num picar de olhos eles estavam caídos, cada um com um tiro no joelho. Foi quando eu notei que nas janelas das casas em volta, estavam quatro homens. Quatro piratas de cabelos negros. A moça chegou perto de mim e perguntou se eu estava bem. Cuidou de meus ferimentos, me deu de comer e beber e deixou umas moedas de ouro, com o conselho de economizar e voltar a trabalhar. Infelizmente, não consegui cumprir a promessa que fiz a ela e gastei todo o dinheiro que havia me dado. Só alguns meses mais tarde, quando eu ainda possuía alguma moeda, conheci a lenda que envolve aquela capitã.".

- Ora! Por que queres saber de lendas e boatos, Majestade? – O conselheiro pergunta indignado.

- Por que toda lenda tem um fundo de verdade! Não conhece esse ditado, Sebastian? – Hohenheim responde. O conselheiro (Gente, eu vou começar a chamar esse cara pelo nome, ok?) crispa os lábios ao ouvir seu nome.

- Concordo com Vossa Majestade! – Kain entra na conversa e recebe um olhar frio de Sebastian.

- Continue, Fury. – O rei ordena.

- Sim, Majestade. A lenda que ouvi é essa: Há muito tempo, existia um pirata, não qualquer pirata, mas o pirata. Ele era conhecido pelos roubos, pelo navio e pelo voto de não matar. Era o Capitão Rockbell. Conhecido também como Dono do Mar.

- Ridículo! – Sebastian exclama

- Calado! – O rei diz cansado. Seu conselheiro era neto de piratas, não entendia porque tanto ódio – Continue, filho.

- Se ele fez mesmo um pacto com David Jones ou não, isso eu não sei dizer. Era conhecido pelos roubos, pois a tripulação não tinha mais de 13 homens, contando com ele e a filha, que viajava com o pai desde o dia que nasceu. Era conhecido pelo navio, pois o navio, chamado 'Dama da Morte', era negro, com velas cor de sangue e as histórias retratam um navio cuja madeira fosse extremamente forte.

- Forte como? – Hohenheim indaga

- Dizem que nenhuma bala de canhão pode ultrapassa-lo. Isso é, se ela alcançar o 'Dama'. Dizem que ele é mais rápido que todos os navios piratas e os da corte juntos. E o Capitão Rockbell também era conhecido pelo seu voto de não matar, pois a sua esposa foi enforcada pouco tempo depois de dar a luz. Então, ele treinou a filha para ser uma pirata. Treinou ela para lutas com espadas, para roubos engenhosos e outras tantas coisas, mas nunca para matar. No final, morreu por uma doença mortal. Aí, a filha assumiu o navio, fez uma nova tripulação e tem tanta astúcia quanto o pai, se não mais. Ah, e é conhecida como Ouro do Céu, por causa dos olhos azuis e do cabelo loiro.

- Que história! Mas muito pouco sobre ela, hein?

- Ela segue os mesmos princípios do pai, Majestade.

- Entendo... Você sabe quantos homens tem exatamente a tripulação dela? Além daqueles que o salvaram?

- Sim. Não há mais homens. São quatro mulheres, contando com a Capitã, e quatro homens.

- Nossa! Essa vai fazer mais lenda que o pai! E onde ela pode estar agora?

- Ou ela está indo para Tortuga, ou está indo para Rizembool, a sua terra natal.

- Ora essa, ela é incrível!

O0o0o0o **No 'Dama da Morte'** o0o0o0

- Atchim!

- Está gripada?

- Não, deve ter alguém falando bem de mim...

O0o0o0o **No reino** o0o0o0

- Então vamos atrás dela! Temos que salvar o meu filho! E você vai nos guiar, Kain!

- Se Vossa Majestade me permite, eu preferia não ir nessa jornada.

- Ora, por quê?! Não, você vai! Irá nos guiar e ganhará um bom pagamento! E um emprego no palácio! Que tal?

- Bom, se Vossa Majestade insiste.

- Ótimo! Vamos salvar o baka do meu filho!

O0o0o0o **No 'Dama da Morte'** o0o0o0

- Atchim! Atchim!

- Está gripado, chibi?

- QUEM É CHIBI?

- Está gripado, Edward-kun?

- Não, alguém ta falando mal de mim. Só pode!

* * *

Oi. Taí. Vocês não podem me matar ainda, ok? Ou nunca saberão o final da história e a continuação que eu to pensando em fazer. Respondendo o review:

_**Rizz**_: _Fico feliz que esteja gostando! Desculpa a demora, é que eu to em época de prova e a coisa aqui ta flórida! Até o próximo capitulo!_

Ah, eu vou explicar os espirros: Se a pessoa der um espirro, alguém está falando bem dela. Se der dois espirros seguidos, alguém está falando mal dela. Se der três espirros seguidos, ela terá boa sorte. Se der vários espirros seguidos, ela vai ficar resfriada. (Prático, não?)

Ass.: Kurara Black


	5. Nem Todos Aceitam Mudanças

Full Metal Alchemist Brotherhood naum me pertence. Bom, como a FIC é **só minha**, eu posso fazer o que quiser com o pessoal. (Ufa! n.n).

Legenda:

- Fala -

_"Pensamento"_

Narração

**Flash Back**

(coisas da madama aki n.n')

O0o0o0o **Mudança de lugar** o0o0o0

* * *

Nem Todos Aceitam Mudanças

_"Oh, Filhos de Adão, com que esperteza vocês se defendem daquilo que lhes pode fazer o bem!"_

C. S. Lewis, As Crônicas de Nárnia - O Sobrinho do Mago.

* * *

- E foi assim que eu e o Ling viramos piratas!

- Essa mulher é completamente louca! – Ed exclama

- Vocês não viram nada! Vou contar uma coisa pra vocês que vão deixa-los espantadíssimos! É tradição de meu país o rei dar à noiva do herdeiro escolhido um presente. – Ling explica – Apesar de Greed ser mais velho que eu 15 minutos, papai resolveu que eu me tornaria rei e queria me casar com a filha de um lorde. Enfim, o importante é que a Capitã entrou no castelo e roubou aquele presente.

- O QUE DISSE? – Os Elric perguntam espantados

- Nós mesmos só ficamos sabendo disso quando chegamos aqui. – Riza conta enquanto todos riem da cara dos irmãos Elric – Aquela senhorita fresca estava assistindo a execução de Greed. Parece que ela foi rejeitada e ajudou para que o julgamento desse besta – Aponta pra Greed, que lhe lança um olhar gélido – desse exatamente onde deu. Ora, a Winry seria filha de quem é se não soubesse uma ou duas tradições de alguns desses países? Óbvio que ela sabe, e foi por isso que ela entrou naquele palácio enquanto nós lutávamos. E esse presente é um de seus maiores tesouros.

- E o que é esse presente? – Ed pergunta curioso

- Um colar com dez diamantes, nove cristais e uma esmeralda. – Greed responde

- O QUE? Ela é realmente louca!

- Nii-san, não fale assim! – Al repreende o irmão

- Mas tem uma coisa que eu não entendi.

- O que?

- A Lan Fan veio de onde? – Edward indaga – Ela não estava na história, e parece que veio de Xing.

- A minha história não é importante. – Lan Fan retruca

- É lógico que é! – Ling reclama – Você é a única que acreditou no Greed! Até me ajudou a fugir!

- Como assim? Você estava fugindo?

- Eu não queria ser rei. Ling também não. Então tentamos fugir, mas conseguiram me pegar com a boca na botija! – Greed conta – E ela foi a única que acreditou em mim e me deu esperanças de sair daquela cadeia. Fiquei preso lá um mês inteiro.

- E também me levou comida, roupas e esperanças enquanto me escondia. – Ling completa.

- Mas quem foi ela?

- Ela era uma empregada no palácio. – Greed diz olhando pra dita cuja.

- Eu não tenho muita importância... – Lan Fan murmura baixinho

- Claro que tem! – E abraça a moça, que cora muito com isso – Né, Greed?

- Claro. Mas pare com isso. Vão namorar depois!

- Você é um chato, Greed! – Roy reclama – Pelo menos ele tem namorada. E você? – Agora, tanto Ling quanto Lan Fan coram violentamente e o 'ex-príncipe' solta a moça.

- Ei! Vamos mudar o rumo dessa conversa? – Riza intervém – Senão a Lan Fan vai desmaiar ali. – Lan Fan lança um olhar agradecido à amiga.

- Bom, que tal eu contar a minha história? – Roy pergunta

- Sua história não deve ser tão emocionante.

- E não é. Mas é bom vocês saberem, já que vão ficar aqui.

- Então conte. – Alphonse pede

- Eu e a Riza éramos da tripulação do pai da Capitã, o Capitão Rockbell. Quando ele morreu, nenhum de nós confiava nela.

**Flash Back**

**- Pai!**

**- Capitão!**

**Todos estavam em volta do leito do Capitão Rockbell. Nenhum deles podia acreditar que o valente pirata perdera a luta contra uma doença. Doença fatal e desconhecida. Todos estavam tristes, mas nenhum se comparava a filha do Capitão. A jovem Winry estava desolada. A única família que possuía havia sucumbido àquela doença. A pequena Rockbell chorava lágrimas cheias de saudade e aflição. Os piratas não sabiam o que fazer para consolá-la. Um deles, um loiro alto de olhos azuis, tocou seu ombro.**

**- Vamos, pequena Winry. Chorar não irá trazê-lo de volta.**

**- Eu sei. Mas eu não posso evitar as lágrimas, Jean. – Ela responde com a voz embargada**

**- Não se esqueça das palavras de seu pai. Seja forte como você mesma. – Jean tenta consolar a loira – E agora, você é a capitã do 'Dama da Morte'.**

**- Espera aí! – Exclamou um dos piratas – Dobre sua língua, Havoc! Ela nunca será a capitã desse navio!**

**- Esse era o desejo do Capitão! – Riza intervém – E nós não temos outra escolha!**

**- Claro que temos! Vamos nomear outro capitão! Uma mulher no comando é uma das piores coisas que existe!**

**- Nani? – Riza já pegava a pistola quando Roy interrompe a conversa:**

**- Tenho que discordar. Caso já tenha esquecido, quem geralmente ajudava a fazer os planos era a Riza.**

**- E daí? – O primeiro pirata saca a espada e é acompanhado por vários outros – Então nós vamos tomar esse navio à força!**

**- Pedro. – Winry chama calmamente cada um dos piratas – Pedro, Edmundo, Octávio, Vincent, Henrique, Sebastian, Mortimer e Reimoney. O desejo de meu pai foi claro. Eu sou a nova capitã. Se vocês não gostaram, então venham e lutem comigo como amotinados.**

**- Como lutaremos com alguém desarmado? – Sebastian tenta ser irônico, mas a sua voz demonstra medo. Afinal, ela aprendera a lutar com um lendário pirata. Se com o Capitão, que só aprendera a lutar com seus vinte e tantos anos, ele não conseguia sequer empatar, imagina com ela, que sabe lutar desde que se entende por gente?**

**- Quem disse que eu estou desarmada? – Ela pergunta e pega a espada de seu pai – Estou muito bem armada com uma espada, uma mente e um coração. Sabe qual é o castigo para os amotinados?**

**Ninguém responde. É lógico que todos sabem. Mas a resposta assusta demais**

**- Enforcamento! – Winry exclama – Mas isso vai contra os votos de meu pai e os meus. Assim sendo, serão isolados numa ilha esquecida por Deus e o mundo, condenados à fome e à sede. Amarrem eles e joguem na cela. A ilha que escolhi é perfeita. Não morreram de fome, mas não a saciarão nunca.**

**- Isso não vai ficar assim! – Sebastian ainda grita enquanto é arrastado pelo Roy para a cela**

**- É o que veremos!**

**Flash Back**

- E essa é a parte importante da história.

- Sebastian? Esse nome não me é estranho. O que você acha, Al?

- Eu também acho que já ouvi esse nome em algum lugar, Nii-san.

* * *

_"- O fruto sempre age, filho, mas não age no sentido da felicidade para aqueles que o arrancam em causa própria."_

C. S. Lewis, As Crônicas de Nárnia – O Sobrinho do Mago.

* * *

Capítulo à vista! Oi! Aí está mais um capítulo! Fico feliz que tenha gente lendo! E mais feliz que tenha gente comentando! n.n

Respondendo as reviews:

**Rizz:** Também acho! Que coisa chata essa história dos homens salvarem o mundo e as mulheres só chorarem! Já assistiu Inuyasha? No fim, quem mata o inimigo é a última pessoa que eles esperavam: a Kagome! Fico feliz que está gostando e agradeço as reviews! Até, marujo!

**Tiagoasakura:** Obrigada! Eu vou me sair melhor nas provas agora que você me deu boa sorte! n.n Aí está! Que bom que você ficou curioso, mas vai ter que esperar pra ver o que vai acontecer! Nos vemos em breve, marujo! Ah, eu fiquei feliz em saber que a minha história é uma das sua favoritas!

Ass.: Kurara Black


	6. Amizades Estranhas

Full Metal Alchemist Brotherhood naum me pertence. Bom, como a FIC é **só minha**, eu posso fazer o que quiser com o pessoal. (Ufa! n.n).

Legenda:

- Fala -

_"Pensamento"_

Narração

**Flash Back**

(coisas da madama aki n.n')

O0o0o0o **Mudança de lugar** o0o0o0

* * *

Amizades... Estranhas

_"Seu pai ergueu a cabeça e olhou para ela com uma expressão ausente, como sempre fazia quando ela o interrompia na leitura. Sempre demorava alguns instantes até que ele voltasse inteiramente do outro mundo, do labirinto das letras."_

Cornélia Funke, Coração de Tinta.

* * *

- Nii-san! Sebastian é o nome do conselheiro do pai! – Alphonse exclama

- Tem razão! Eu nunca fui com a cara daquele idiota. Era um cara muito besta e dedo-duro! Ele me dedurou por ter quebrado aquele maldito vaso!

O0o0o0o **No porto da Cidade Central** o0o0o0

- Atchim! Atchim!

- Gripado, Sebastian?

- Não, Majestade. Deve ser alergia.

- Alergia de que, se estamos no porto?

- De mendigos. E de ladrões.

- Você é um caso perdido.

O0o0o0o **No 'Dama da Morte'** o0o0o0

- E quanto a você? – Ed pergunta para Envy – Como você veio parar aqui?

- Eu? Eu fazia parte da tripulação do Pride. Lembra a criança que Greed falou? Aquela tripulação era totalmente contra o rei de Xing. Eu só vim pra cá por que o pai deles – Aponta pros gêmeos – estava pagando o dobro pelas nossas cabeças. Ele anunciou o valor e disse que até outros piratas poderiam trazer-nos para ele.

- Nossa.

- E disse também que os piratas perseguidos teriam suas penas mitigadas.

- Uau! Deve ter vindo uma multidão atrás de você.

- Se veio. Eu quase fui capturado, mas aí a Capitã chegou! Eu fui um dos primeiros a me juntar a ela depois da morte de seu pai. Ela me deu proteção e eu dei servidão.

- Mas é bem óbvio que ela não trata vocês como servos. – Al comenta – Vocês parecem mais primos do que 'Capitã e tripulantes'.

- Sim. A Capitã tem isso. Com ela não tem aquela coisa de "Eu mando, vocês obedecem". Igual ao pai, ela tenta ter e manter uma amizade com todos.

- Que legal!

- É realmente legal quando os outros resolvem contar a história da sua vida sem te chamar pra festa... – Winry comenta. Espera, o que?

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! QUANDO? COMO? ONDE? HEIN? – Ed pula bem uns trinta centímetros de susto – DE ONDE VOCÊ SURGIU?

- NÃO GRITE, SUA COISA NANICA!

- Capitã... Você também ta gritando... – May fala com uma gota enorme na cabeça, assim como todos ali presentes.

- May! Que susto vocês nos deram! – Alphonse exclama – Quando vocês chegaram?

- A gente ta aqui desde a história do Greed. Vocês nem notaram?

- Não! Vocês são boas.

- Ei, ô casal-vinte! – Envy chama e aponta pra os dois loiros discutindo – Vamos ver o show!

- SUA MALUCA! VOCÊ QUERIA ME MATAR DE SUSTO?!

- FOI SÓ UM SUSTINHO, SEU DUENDE! TA MORDIDO DE COBRA POR ACASO?

- VAI ASSUSTAR A VÓ! E QUEM É O DUENDE, SUA MANÍACA!

- QUEM É A MANÍACA, SEU ANÃO LOIROTÁRIO?

- O QUE DISSE, LOIRAZEDA? É POR ISSO QUE VOCÊ NUNCA TEVE UM NAMORADO!

- E VOCÊ JÁ TEVE ALGUMA NAMORADA? APOSTO 10 A 0 QUE NÃO TEVE!

- ISSO NÃO TE INTERESSA!

- NEM A VOCÊ!

- VOCÊ NUNCA VAI TER UM NAMORADO SE CONTINUAR TÃO IRRITANTE!

- TALVEZ VOCÊ CONSIGA UM NAMORADO, JÁ QUE UMA NAMORADA ESTÁ FORA DE COGITAÇÃO!

- NANI?

- O QUE? VAI DIZER ALGUMA COISA?

- EI! VOCÊ DOIS! QUEREM PARAR COM ISSO? – May e Al gritam ao mesmo tempo. Todos se assustam com isso. Não era do feitio deles explodir assim. Os dois notam o espanto nos rostos dos companheiros e coram

- G... Gomen... – Alphonse pede

- Tudo bem! – Winry é a primeira a sair do transe – O que mais vocês querem saber? Falem agora ou calem a boca até o final da viagem.

- Nós já ouvimos histórias sobre seu pai. – Edward começa – Dizem que antes dele se casar, era um terrível pirata. Dizem que quando ele resolvia atacar, ninguém sobrava nas cidades...

- Ninguém? – A Rockbell interrompe com um sorrisinho irônico nos lábios – Então quem conta as histórias? – Ed se cala. Não havia pensado nisso – Bom, depois nós continuamos.

- Por que, Capitã?

- Olhem. – Diz e aponta para um navio à frente – Estão vindo na nossa direção.

- Que navio é esse? – O Elric mais novo indaga

- Espera um pouco! – May exclama alarmada – Capitã! Esse é o...

- Sim.

- Que raio de navio é esse? – O mais velho dos Elric pergunta impaciente

- Senhores, príncipes e damas. – A Capitã começa. Mais um pouco e seria possível apalpar o desdém de suas palavras. Os navios ficam lado a lado – Eu apresento o 'Vingança da Rainha Anna'.

- NANI? O NAVIO DO BARBA NEGRA? – Os Elric exclamam

- E de sua filha. – A Imediata completa com desgosto

- Filha? – Ed pergunta assustado

- Oh, sim. Barba Negra tem uma filha. Ela cuida do navio, já que o pai está mais velho que lagarto de água doce. – Winry comenta casualmente e se dirige ao outro navio – Olha! Se não é a filhinha preferida do papai! Preferida? Sim, porque, provavelmente, não é a única! Quantas meias-irmãs você tem? – E coloca duas tábuas entre os navios

- Muito engraçado, Winry! – Uma mulher de cabelos negros responde e vem a bordo.

- Não pude resistir! Tudo bom aí, Lust?

- Tudo ótimo! Mas eu tenho uma antiga amiga sua aqui! E ela quer te ver de qualquer jeito! – Olha para toda tripulação e seu olhar para em Envy. Parecia triste?

- Não sei se posso sobreviver a uma outra visita de velhos amigos.

- Brincadeira besta a sua! Você a adora, disso eu tenho certeza!

- Ora, deu pra ficar com ciúmes agora?

- Não me zombe, Rockbell!

- Faltou um 'Capitã' nessa frase!

- Sloth, Wrath! Tragam-na aqui! – Os dois trazem pelas mãos uma moça de cabelos castanhos e um vestido branco bem simples. Quando ela olha para Winry, os irmãos Elric notam que seus olhos são castanhos azulados.

- Rose? – A Rockbell pergunta confusa

- Capitã! – Rose dá um sorriso enorme – Capitã Winry Rockbell! Nós nos encontramos a caminho de Rizembool novamente!

- Que tal uma troca? – Lust propõe – Eu fico com um desses loiros e você fica com a Tia D'alma aqui. É uma troca equivalente, não acha? – E olha para os dois com luxúria. Como que para protegê-los, Winry e May ficam na frente dos Elric.

- Tenho uma ideia melhor! Que tal: Você me dá a Rose e eu te deixo viva?

- Não fale coisas inúteis, Rockbell.

- Na verdade, – Envy se intromete – eu gosto da ideia da Capitã.

- Cale a boca, seu bastardo! – Era impressão ou a voz dela soara magoada?

- Então você fica com o Envy. Afinal, você... – A Capitã abaixa a voz o suficiente para que apenas ela, May e Lust ouvissem – Você ainda o ama, estou errada?

- O que uma criança como você sabe sobre o amor? – Lust pergunta com raiva – Muito bem! Fique com a Tia D'alma louca aqui. – Fez um sinal e Wrath levou a moça para o 'Dama'. Aquele homem não era exatamente novo. Na verdade, ele podia ser chamado de velho do tapa-olho.

- Winry! - Rose abraça a amiga

- É bom vê-la, Tia D'alma!

- Não me chame assim!

- Essa conversa é muito comovente, mas eu tenho que ir embora! – Lust interrompe e volta ao 'Vingança' – Até, Capitã Rockbell!

- Até, Imediata Lust! – E chuta as tabuas que ligam os navios.

* * *

_"Havia livros espalhados por toda a casa. Eles não ficavam apenas nas estantes, como na casa das outras pessoas. Não, ali eles se empilhavam embaixo das mesas, em cima das cadeiras, nos cantos dos quartos. Havia livros na cozinha e no banheiro, em cima da televisão e dentro do guarda-roupa, pilhas pequenas, pilhas altas, livros grossos e finos, velhos e novos... livros. Eles acolhiam Meggie de páginas abertas na mesa do café da manhã, espantavam o tédio nos dias cinzentos – e de vez em quando alguém tropeçava neles."_

Cornélia Funke, Coração de Tinta.

* * *

Viva! Mais um capítulo! Eu demorei, é verdade. Mas tive uns problemas com um ser de outro mundo chamado pai... Como diria o Yusuke: "Fazer o que?"

**Rizz**: Que bom que você gosta da minha história! Peço desculpas pela demora. Até o próximo capítulo!

**Tiagoasakura**: Passei na prova! Cara, me passa os números da próxima MegaSena! Você é um poço de sorte!

Até, marujos de água doce!

Ass.: Kurara Black


	7. Rápido como um raio

Full Metal Alchemist Brotherhood naum me pertence. Bom, como a FIC é **só minha**, eu posso fazer o que quiser com o pessoal. (Ufa! n.n).

Legenda:

- Fala -

_"Pensamento"_

Narração

**Flash Back**

**(coisas da madama aki n.n')**

O0o0o0o **Mudança de lugar** o0o0o0

* * *

Rápido como um raio e perigoso como a Morte

_"Meu desenho não representava um chapéu. Representava uma jiboia digerindo um elefante. Desenhei então o interior da jiboia, a fim de que as pessoas grandes pudessem entender melhor. Elas têm sempre necessidade de explicações detalhadas."_

Antoine de Sant-Exupéry, O Pequeno Príncipe.

* * *

- O que foi aquilo? – Ed pergunta boquiaberto – Você acabou de conversar com a filha do Barba Negra!

- Na verdade, nós acabamos de nos enfrentar. – Winry informa – E eu ganhei. – Olha para o céu – Mas já é assim tão tarde?

- Nossa, é realmente tarde, hein? – May comenta observando o céu já avermelhado pelo entardecer – Melhor acender as lamparinas...

- E começar a festa? – Rose pergunta – Vocês saquearam mesmo a Cidade Central?

- Você disse que o destino queria que eu saqueasse aquele lugar, oras. – Winry dá um sorriso travesso – E quem sou eu para questioná-lo?

- Geralmente a primeira da fila... – Rose retruca e volta sua atenção para os príncipes – Vocês tem um destino bem torto, irmãos Elric. Você nem tanto, Alphonse. Mas o Edward... – Balança a cabeça em negação

- Como sabe nossos nomes? – Ed pergunta abismado

- Eu sei. – Ela responde simplesmente – Você se preocupa demais com o 'como' e o 'por que'. Creio não ter me apresentado ainda. Meu nome é Rose ou, como alguns me chamam, 'Tia D'alma'.

- Muito bem! – Winry bate palmas – Ta tudo muito bom, ta tudo muito bem, mas nós temos que comemorar um de nossos melhores saques! Tragam o sakê! **(Me avisem se eu escrevi errado, sim?)**

- Hai! - Todos exclamam

O0o0o0o **No 'Lord of Loyalty**' o0o0o0 **(Tentei colocar um nome legal, mas minha mente não funciona às vezes... ¬¬')**

- Majestade, será que estamos no caminho certo? – Sebastian pergunta – E se esse... mendigo estiver tentando nos enganar?

- Tenho certeza que ele não faria isso. – Hohenheim replica – Mas eu ficaria mais confortável se houvesse provas de que ela vai mesmo para Rizembool.

- Bem... – Fury engasga _"Droga! Eles não podem sair do plano... E agora? Espera! Aquele não é...?"._

- Fury? – Rei espera uma resposta

- Majestade – Kain começa – Ali está, Majestade, a prova que Vossa Majestade tanto quer. – Aponta para um navio vindo em direção contrária.

- Impossível! – Sebastian aumenta o tom a cada palavra – Aquele é o 'Vingança da Rainha Anna'!

- Não se preocupe. – Kain tenta acalmá-lo – Eles estão longe e provavelmente não nos notarão.

- Sim, mas devemos prendê-los!

- Não. Vai causar muito tumulto e a nossa missão é resgatar os filhos de Vossa Majestade!

- Ele tem razão. **(Falcon... Puuunch!)** – Hohenheim comenta antes que seu conselheiro continuasse a discussão. – Então logo alcançaremos o 'Dama da Morte'.

- Bem... – Fury retruca – Eu não disse isso...

- E o que você disse, meu jovem?

- Eu disse que ela vai, agora sem dúvidas, para Rizembool. E não que conseguiríamos alcançá-la. O 'Dama' é um navio perigoso. Perigoso que nem sua Capitã. Chegaremos lá em um mês num ritmo normal, junto deles. Mas se notarem nossa presença... – meneia a cabeça.

- O que?

- Quando chegarmos lá já terão ido embora.

O0o0o0o **No 'Dama da Morte**' o0o0o0

Todos já estavam em seus postos. De noite, o navio parecia ainda mais intrigante. Assustador, mas intrigante. Os mastros longos e negros, que pareciam tocar os céus. As velas vermelhas como o sangue que corre em nossas veias. Uma neblina suave pairava pelo ar e a lua cheia brilhava, e a luz do luar dava a impressão de que estavam num navio fantasma, como se em breve a assombração da lenda fosse aparecer e fazer com que a alma dos marujos sumisse. A pouca iluminação, fornecida apenas por algumas lamparinas, dava um toque teatral a tudo. Greed pega um violão, todos se sentam e Lan Fan entrega uma garrafa de rum pra cada um.

- O que foi? – Winry percebe que os Elric haviam deixado as garrafas de lado – Os príncipes nunca tomaram rum?

- Não gosto de bebidas que tiram a moral do homem. – Edward replica.

- Ou seja: o príncipe nunca bebeu até cair. O que foi? Você tem medo que eu vá te seduzir quando sua moral for lavada pelo rum? – Se curva ao encontro do loiro e passa a língua nos lábios – Afinal, isso seria divertido...

- Não enche! – Ed resmunga. _"Ah, se você soubesse que não precisa me embebedar pra poder seduzir a mim... EDWARD ELRIC! PARE DE PENSAR NESSA PIRATA MALUCA! AGORA!"_.

- Al-sama. – May oferece a garrafa de novo a Alphonse – Pode beber! Fica mais divertido!

- Ha... Hai. – Ele pega a garrafa e dá um gole – É bom!

- Né? Win, cadê a Rose?

- Ela não gosta muito de festas e está em meu quarto. Ei, Ed!

- O que? – Pergunta com rudez.

- Nossa! Que mau humor do cão! Sabe o que ajudaria? – Ergue sua própria garrafa – Rum! Rum é bom. Uma das melhores coisas que existem. Vamos fazer assim: Você bebe e diz se gostou. Se a resposta for não, eu fico com a sua garrafa e você nunca mais vai ver rum na sua frente. Caso a resposta seja sim, você fica com a garrafa e... – Coloca o indicador no lábio inferior, fingindo pensar.

- E...?

- E eu deixo você e seu irmão verem meus livros. – Ela acertara um ponto fraco.

- Feito! – Al responde no lugar do irmão.

- Desfeito! Sinto em dizer-lhe, Rockbell-san, mas você não irá me comprar com seus livros! – Ed responde. Resolvera não deixar enganar-se pela beleza daquela mulher e não o faria! Mas fácil não era.

- Então, eu...

- Você...?

- Te devolvo isso! – Mostra um relógio de prata com um relevo em forma de cão.

- Quando foi que...? – O Elric mais velho procura freneticamente nos bolsos.

- Na verdade, esse é meu. O seu está com a May. Faremos um trato: Você bebe e eu te devolvo o seu. Que tal? – Ed encarou a garra por longos segundos. Aquele relógio era importante. Chegava a ser mais importante que sua própria vida. O que faria? E por que aquela pirata estava com o relógio de sua amiga de infância?

- Farei isso. Mas com uma condição.

* * *

_"Mas a resposta era sempre a mesma: "É um chapéu." Então eu não falava nem de jiboias, nem de florestas virgens, nem de estrelas. Colocava-me ao seu nível. Falava de bridge, de golfe, de política, de gravatas. E a pessoa grande ficava encantada de conhecer um homem tão razoável."._

Antoine de Sant-Exupéry, O Pequeno Príncipe.

* * *

Oi? Alguém? Peço perdão pela minha demora... Tive uns probleminhas monstros, mas o próximo capítulo já está começado.

Respondendo as Reviews:

**Rizz:** Nós iamos nos dar bem então! Afinal, esse humor da Winry veio do meu jeito de ser! n.n [Inner: Isso quer dizer que você dá patada em todo mundo. ¬¬] (Kurara: Num enche!)

**Shinju Oksan: **Nome nem um pouco exibido, né? Que bom que alguém comentou as citações! n.n E porque a graça? Os pais (modo geral: pai e mãe) são mesmo seres de outro mundo! O Doctor comprova que até as abelhas são ETs!

Ja ne!

Ass.: Kurara Black


	8. Comemorando

Full Metal Alchemist Brotherhood naum me pertence. Bom, como a FIC é **só minha**, eu posso fazer o que quiser com o pessoal. (Ufa! n.n).

Legenda:

- Fala -

_"Pensamento"_

Narração

**Flash Back**

**(coisas da madama aki n.n')**

O0o0o0o **Mudança de lugar** o0o0o0

* * *

Comemorando

_"- Eu? – Riu-se o gênio da turma – Eu vou para casa!_

_- Para casa?! – Estranhou Chumbinho – Numa hora dessas? Fazer o quê?_

_- Pensar, Chumbinho, pensar..."_

Pedro Bandeira, A Droga da Obediência.

* * *

- Condição?

- Hai.

- Então fale. Qual condição?

- Você vai me contar aonde arranjou esse relógio. – Winry parece pensar por alguns minutos.

- Certo. Mas só depois da festa.

- EI!

- O quê? Você não falou nada sobre o horário, oras! – Estende a garrafa de rum para o príncipe – Agora, hora de beber.

- H... Hai. – Edward pega a garrafa e hesita.

- Vamos, beba, beba! – Ed dá pequenos goles – Isso! Glup, glup, glup! Beba, vamos! E então?

- Isso é bom! – O Elric exclama.

- Isso é rum! – Winry comenta – Roy! Vamos cantar!

- HAI! Qual canção?

- Faroeste Caboclo!

- Metal Contra as Nuvens!

- Nossas cores erguer!

- BAKA! Essa música não pode ser cantada sem motivo! O que foi, já está bêbado?

- Chega disso, seu bando de macacos pulguentos! – A Rockbell interrompe – Deixem que eu comece! – E começa a cantar:

_**Nós vamos a todo lugar!**_

_**Bebei amigos, io-ho!**_

_**Fazemos maldade sem nem se importar!**_

_**Bebei amigos, io-ho!**_

_**Io-ho, io-ho, sou pirata sim!**_

_**Nós extorquimos e saqueamos.**_

_**Bebei amigos, io-ho!**_

_**Io-ho, io-ho, sou pirata sim!**_

Todos pegam o embalo e começam a cantar. Logo, suas vozes estão em perfeita sincronia, e faziam parecer que estavam num navio fantasma. Um coro com vozes finas e delicadas e grossas e potentes, todas com algumas poucas coisas em comum: Eram destemidas, não demonstravam medo e era quase possível palpar a felicidade com que cantavam. Aquela tripulação, com toda a certeza, era livre e amava isso. Os príncipes resolvem entrar no cora também:

_**Nós vamos a todo lugar!**_

_**Bebei amigos, io-ho!**_

_**Fazemos maldade sem nem se importar!**_

_**Bebei amigos, io-ho!**_

_**Io-ho, io-ho, sou pirata sim!**_

_**Nós extorquimos e saqueamos.**_

_**Bebei amigos, io-ho!**_

_**Io-ho, io-ho, sou pirata sim!**_

- Eu adoro essa canção! – Ling exclama, já visivelmente alterado.

- Lan Fan, segura teu namorado. Não quero que ele vomite bem no meio da festa!

- Cale a boca, Mustang!

- Ok, ok! Vamos parar com isso e cantar outra! Greed, pegue o violão!

- Hai, Capitã! – Greed toca o violão enquanto Roy canta. Todos começam a bater os pés, as mãos e, no caso dos mais bêbados, as testas. **(Nossa! Imaginem a ressaca monstro que eles vão ter!)**

_**Não tinha medo o tal João de Santo Cristo**_

_**Era o que todos diziam quando ele se perdeu**_

_**Deixou pra trás todo o marasmo da fazenda**_

_**Só pra sentir no seu sangue o ódio que Jesus lhe deu**_

__E mais uma vez, todos cantam juntos. Ah, a liberdade era uma sensação quase esquecida pelos Elric, que viviam num mundo de regras, ordens e leis.

_**Quando criança só pensava em ser bandido**_

_**Ainda mais quando com um tiro de soldado o pai morreu**_

_**Era o terror da cercania onde morava**_

_**E na escola até o professor com ele aprendeu**_

_**Ia pra igreja só pra roubar o dinheiro**_

_**Que as velhinhas colocavam na caixinha do altar**_

_**Sentia mesmo que era mesmo diferente**_

_**Sentia que aquilo ali não era o seu lugar**_

_**Ele queria sair para ver o mar**_

_**E as coisas que ele via na televisão**_

_**Juntou dinheiro para poder viajar**_

_**Escolha própria escolheu a solidão**_

_****_Eles se sentem bem ali. _"Quem diria que dois mimados iam gostar mais da vida de pirata qo que da vida de príncipe?!" _Winry pensa _"Mas eu não devo contar-lhes... Pelo menos não agora..."_

_**Comia todas as menininhas da cidade**_

_**De tanto brincar de médico aos doze era professor**_

_**Aos quinze foi mandado pro reformatório**_

_**Onde aumentou seu ódio diante de tanto terror**_

_**Não entendia como a vida funcionava**_

_**Descriminação por causa da sua classe e sua cor**_

_**Ficou cansado de tentar achar resposta**_

_**E comprou uma passagem foi direto a Salvador**_

_**E lá chegando foi tomar um cafezinho**_

_**E encontrou um boiadeiro com quem foi falar**_

_**E o boiadeiro tinha uma passagem**_

_**Ia perder a viagem mas João foi lhe salvar:**_

_**Dizia ele - Estou indo pra Brasília**_

_**Nesse país lugar melhor não há**_

_**Tô precisando visitar a minha filha**_

_**Eu fico aqui e você vai no meu lugar**_

_**O João aceitou sua proposta**_

_**E num ônibus entrou no Planalto central**_

_**Ele ficou bestificado com a cidade**_

_**Saindo da rodoviária viu as luzes de natal**_

_**- Meu Deus mas que cidade linda!**_

_**No Ano Novo eu começo a trabalhar**_

_**Cortar madeira aprendiz de carpinteiro**_

_**Ganhava cem mil por mês em Taguatinga**_

_**Na sexta feira ia pra zona da cidade**_

_**Gastar todo o seu dinheiro de rapaz trabalhador**_

_**E conhecia muita gente interessante**_

_**Até um neto bastardo do seu bisavô**_

_**Um peruano que vivia na Bolívia**_

_**E muitas coisas trazia de lá**_

_**Seu nome era Pablo e ele dizia**_

_**Que um negócio ele ia começar**_

_**E Santo Cristo até a morte trabalhava**_

_**Mas o dinheiro não dava pra ele se alimentar**_

_**E ouvia às sete horas o noticiário**_

_**Que sempre dizia que seu ministro ia ajudar**_

_**Mas ele não queria mais conversa**_

_**E decidiu que como Pablo ele iria se virar**_

_**Elaborou mais uma vez seu plano santo**_

_**E sem ser crucificado a plantação foi começar**_

_**Logo, logo os maluco da cidade**_

_**Souberam da novidade**_

_**- Tem bagulho bom ai!**_

_**E o João de Santo Cristo ficou rico**_

_**E acabou com todos os traficantes dali**_

_**Fez amigos, freqüentava a Asa Norte**_

_**Ia pra festa de Rock pra se libertar**_

_**Mas de repente**_

_**Sob uma má influência dos boyzinhos da cidade**_

_**Começou a roubar**_

_**Já no primeiro roubo ele dançou**_

_**E pro inferno ele foi pela primeira vez**_

_**Violência e estupro do seu corpo**_

_**- Vocês vão ver, eu vou pegar vocês!**_

_**Agora Santo Cristo era bandido**_

_**Destemido e temido no Distrito Federal**_

_**Não tinha nenhum medo de polícia**_

_**Capitão ou traficante, playboy ou general**_

_**Foi quando conheceu uma menina**_

_**E de todos os seus pecados ele se arrependeu**_

_**Maria Lúcia era uma menina linda**_

_**E o coração dele pra ela o Santo Cristo prometeu**_

_**Ele dizia que queria se casar**_

_**E carpinteiro ele voltou a ser**_

_**- Maria Lúcia pra sempre vou te amar**_

_**E um filho com você eu quero ter**_

_**O tempo passa**_

_**E um dia vem na porta um senhor de alta classe com dinheiro na mão**_

_**E ele faz uma proposta indecorosa**_

_**E diz que espera uma resposta, uma resposta de João**_

_**- Não boto bomba em banca de jornal**_

_**Nem em colégio de criança**_

_**Isso eu não faço não**_

_**E não protejo general de dez estrelas**_

_**Que fica atrás da mesa com o cu na mão**_

_**E é melhor o senhor sair da minha casa**_

_**Nunca brinque com um peixes de ascendente escorpião**_

_**Mas com justiça e, com ódio no olhar**_

_**O velho disse:**_

_**- Você perdeu a sua vida, meu irmão!**_

_**- Você perdeu a sua vida, meu irmão!**_

_**- Você perdeu a sua vida, meu irmão!**_

_**Essas palavras vão entrar no coração**_

_**- Eu vou sofrer as conseqüências como um cão.**_

_**Não é que o Santo Cristo estava certo**_

_**Seu futuro era incerto**_

_**E ele não foi trabalhar**_

_**Se embebedou e no meio da bebedeira**_

_**Descobriu que tinha outro trabalhando em seu lugar**_

_**Falou com Pablo que queria um parceiro**_

_**Que também tinha dinheiro e queria se armar**_

_**Pablo trazia o contrabando da Bolívia**_

_**E Santo Cristo revendia em Planaltina**_

_**Mas acontece que um tal de Jeremias**_

_**Traficante de renome apareceu por lá**_

_**Ficou sabendo dos planos de Santo Cristo**_

_**E decidiu que com João ele ia acabar.**_

_**Mas Pablo trouxe uma Winchester 22**_

_**E Santo Cristo já sabia atirar**_

_**E decidiu usar a arma só depois**_

_**Que Jeremias começasse a brigar**_

_**Jeremias maconheiro sem vergonha**_

_**Organizou a Roconha e fez todo mundo dançar**_

_**Desvirginava mocinhas inocentes**_

_**E dizia que era crente mas não sabia rezar**_

_**E Santo Cristo há muito não ia pra casa**_

_**E a saudade começou a apertar**_

_**- Eu vou me embora, eu vou ver Maria Lúcia**_

_**Já está em tempo de a gente se casar**_

_**Chegando em casa então ele chorou**_

_**E pro inferno ele foi pela segunda vez**_

_**Com Maria Lúcia Jeremias se casou**_

_**E um filho nela ele fez**_

_**Santo Cristo era só ódio por dentro**_

_**E então o Jeremias pra um duelo ele chamou**_

_**- Amanhã, as duas horas na Ceilândia**_

_**Em frente ao lote catorze é pra lá que eu vou**_

_**E você pode escolher as suas armas**_

_**Que eu acabo mesmo com você, seu porco traidor**_

_**E mato também Maria Lúcia**_

_**Aquela menina falsa pra que jurei o meu amor**_

_**E Santo Cristo não sabia o que fazer**_

_**Quando viu o repórter da televisão**_

_**Que deu notícia do duelo na TV**_

_**Dizendo a hora o local e a razão**_

_**No sábado, então as duas horas**_

_**Todo o povo sem demora**_

_**Foi lá só pra assistir**_

_**Um homem que atirava pelas costas**_

_**E acertou o Santo Cristo**_

_**E começou a sorrir**_

_**Sentindo o sangue na garganta**_

_**João olhou pras bandeirinhas**_

_**E o povo a aplaudir**_

_**E olhou pro sorveteiro**_

_**E pras câmeras e a gente da TV filmava tudo ali**_

_**E se lembrou de quando era uma criança**_

_**E de tudo o que vivera até ali**_

_**E decidiu entrar de vez naquela dança**_

_**- Se a via-crucis virou circo, estou aqui.**_

_**E nisso o sol cegou seus olhos**_

_**E então Maria Lúcia ele reconheceu**_

_**Ela trazia a Winchester 22**_

_**A arma que seu primo Pablo lhe deu**_

_**- Jeremias, eu sou homem. Coisa que você não é**_

_**E não atiro pelas costas, não.**_

_**Olha prá cá filho da puta sem vergonha**_

_**Dá uma olhada no meu sangue**_

_**E vem sentir o teu perdão**_

_**E Santo Cristo com a Winchester 22**_

_**Deu cinco tiros no bandido traidor**_

_**Maria Lúcia se arrependeu depois**_

_**E morreu junto com João, seu protetor**_

_**O povo declarava que João de Santo Cristo**_

_**Era santo porque sabia morrer**_

_**E a alta burguesia da cidade não acreditou na história**_

_**Que eles viram da TV**_

_**E João não conseguiu o que queria**_

_**Quando veio pra Brasília com o diabo ter**_

_**Ele queria era falar com o presidente**_

_**Pra ajudar toda essa gente que só faz sofrer!**_

- Viva! – Todos já se embebedavam até cair, até os príncipes. E, pelo que se deu para notar, a comemoração ia durar mais algumas boas horas. Pelo menos até o último deles cair por culpa do sono e da bebedeira.

* * *

_"- Eu não sei quem é ele, mas sinto que estou diante de alguém muito especial. Perigosamente muito especial."._

Pedro Bandeira, A Droga da Obediência.

* * *

Ok, ok. Ta uma bela porcaria, eu sei. Minha inspiração escapou no último momento, quando eu terminava de escrever, e tive que colocar a música para encher linguiça. Mas o próximo vai compensar, juro. Respondendo as reviews:

**Rizz: **Fico feliz em não ter perdido minha maior leitora! n.n Eita duplazinha! Ai de quem viesse encher o saco! Toca aqui, bro! *bate a mão na tela do computador* AI! T.T [Inner: Toma, trouxa! Pra você aprender a... *um misterioso taco de golfe acerta a cabeça da Inner*] (*Kurara esconde o outro taco de golfe*).

**Guest:** Pois é. Lá vem mais um monte de ETs... Haushahsuasuauhsah Você já provou rum? Deve ser bom... *viaja* Continue me acompanhando em minhas palavras, sim?

Ass.: Kurara Black


	9. Passado

Full Metal Alchemist Brotherhood naum me pertence. Bom, como a FIC é **só minha**, eu posso fazer o que quiser com o pessoal. (Ufa! n.n).

Legenda:

- Fala -

_"Pensamento"_

Narração

**Flash Back**

**(coisas da madama aki n.n')**

O0o0o0o **Mudança de lugar** o0o0o0

* * *

Passado

_"Como um ser imperfeito deseja um mundo perfeito, se não faz perfeitamente nada?"_

Kurara Black **(Resolvi dividir minhas filosofias com vocês.)**

* * *

- Ei, príncipe. Acorde. – Winry sacode o ombro de Edward, que dormia calmamente no convés do 'Dama' junto com os outros.

- Hã? – Ed acorda atordoado.

- Venha comigo. – A Rockbell vai em direção de sua cabine – E faça silêncio. – O loiro, curioso, segue a moça.

- O que foi, Miss. Rockbell? – Pergunta fechando a porta da sala.

- Já disse que você pode me chamar de Winry. E como assim "o que foi"? Dei minha palavra. – Estende um relógio.

- Esse é o meu?

- Sim, tome. – Joga em direção a rapaz, que o pega no ar – Acho que nossa barganha foi maior, não?

- Quero saber onde você arranjou esse relógio.

- Pensei que se lembraria. Bom, acho que você não me reconhece, seu otaku de química. Não sei como você pode gostar disso.

- Você é... – Elric arregala os olhos. Ela era... Ela?

- Sim, Ed. Eu sou aquela menininha que vinha brincar com você de vez em quando. Meu pai era médico, além de pirata, e servia ao rei quando estava em Amestris.

- Winry Rockbell... Mas seu nome mudou? Antes era Wendy Lewis.

- Nome falso. Meu verdadeiro nome é Winry.

- Então você é ela... Por isso eu te achei familiar. – Winry dá mais um de seus sorrisos, enchendo a mente de Edward com lembranças.

**Flash Back**

**- Você vai embora, Wendy?**

**- Hai... Meu pai está sempre viajando e eu sempre o acompanho.**

**- Mas você vai voltar, né, Wendy? – Alphonse pergunta, com tristeza.**

**- Não sei. Talvez sim, talvez não.**

**- E por que você não pede para o seu pai te deixar aqui?**

**- Eu... Eu quero segui-lo. Quero ser como ele.**

**- Mas você pode ser uma boa médica se estudar aqui.**

**- Já decidi. Irei em busca dos meus sonhos e sugiro que façam o mesmo.**

**- Então... Vamos fazer assim. – Edward, que até agora se mantinha calado, pega uma caixinha e dá para a menina.**

**- O quê é isso? – Wendy abre a caixa e se surpreende – Oh, Ed, é lindo! – Fala tirando um relógio de bolso com um relevo em forma de um cão.**

**- Isso aqui simboliza nossa amizade. Quando ficarmos mais velhos e realizarmos nossos sonhos, ou pelo menos parte deles, encontrar-nos-emos em algum lugar e mostraremos os relógios.**

**- Já sei! Para ver qual está mais gasto por culpa de nossos objetivos.**

**- HAI!**

**Flash Back**

- Oi, alguém aí? Winry para Edward. – Win bate na cabeça do loiro. Com toda a certeza, a reação dele não era esperada. Edward a abraça bem forte e ela o abraça de volta.

- Wendy... Não, Winry... Senti sua falta.

- Também. – Ficam mais algum tempo assim. A saudade era muita.

- Winry.

- Hai?

- Nada não. Eu só gosto mais desse nome do que de "Wendy".

- Algum motivo especial para isso?

- Porque esse é seu nome verdadeiro. A Wendy era só uma mera sombra da Winry.

- Bem, está tudo muito bom, mas eu ficaria mais feliz se não tivesse gente atrás da porta. – Eles ouvem uma correria do lado de fora da porta.

- Sempre assim?

- Sempre. Mas esqueçamos deles por um tempo. Temos muita coisa para conversar.

- Tem que ser agora? – Faz bico.

- Se você continuar a fazer bico, eu vou fazer bife dele.

- E se nós não conversássemos? – Dá um sorrisinho malicioso.

- Hã? – Ao ver o jeito que o Elric lhe observa, Winry entende – Acho que vou gostar da ideia. – Sorri ao ver o príncipe corado.

O0o0o0o **No convés** o0o0o0

- Parece que eles se resolveram.

- Bem que a Capitã estava estranha esses dias. Ela sempre me contou histórias de seus antigos amigos.

- Só pra você e pra Riza, não é, May? – Lan Fan comenta meio emburrada.

- Cortesia de amiga de infância e tia. – Riza retruca.

- VOCÊ É A TIA DELA?! – Al exclama.

- NÃO GRITE!

- Mas, Roy, você acabou de gritar...

* * *

Yo, yo, minna! Pequenino, eu sei, mas o próximo vai ser maior. JURO! **[Inner: Jura? Ops, vai demorar mais ainda pra postar... *um CD do "Piratas do Caribe No Fim do Mundo" acerta o pescoço da Inner, quase cortando-o*] (Kurara:... *recolhe o CD*)**

Tá pequeno porque a inspiração deu tchauzinho. E já faz um mês.

_**COMUNICADO:**_ "Pirata? Ela?" está acabando. As coisas vão acontecer mais rapidamente, ou seja, vou pular direto pra parte em que faltam dois dias para chegar até Rizembool. MAS! Possivelmente, na verdade isso é quase certo, eu farei uma segunda temporada.

Respondendo o review:

_**Rizz:**_ Mi Amore! É que quando a gente demora, fica preocupado. Não consigo me imaginar escrevendo sem seus comentários me alegrando. *¬*

Ass.: Kurara Black


End file.
